sakura's mind?
by Sabuki's death
Summary: Summary: “This is my mind, but not anymore. This place is hell.” Sakura HarunoSakura has changed. The Inner is now the outer and the outer is hidden. Will she ever be the same again or did She finally crack. See what happened to the Sakura Konoha once kne
1. Chapter 1

AN: its been a while since I last wrote anything. Sorry about that. My life was torn apart. Buts its better now and that means. crowd gasps A new story!! yay a cookie for me!

Summary: "This is my mind,but not anymore. This place is hell." Sakura Haruno

Sakura has changed. The Inner is now the outer and the outer is hidden. Will she ever be the same again or did She finally crack. See what happened to the Sakura Konoha once knew. And what did Atitisuki do to her when she was in a coma?

She stood looking around her as if pleased. She was there again that desolate forest full of bleach white trees. They looked so fragile as if they were burned white with a fire so hot that they would crumble if you touch them. They stood strong though standing there surrounding her every move like stone gargoyles who watch her every move. She slowly began to walk into the trees looking at each one with a glance of hope. A hope for a chance to hide away again. Looking down the path that appeared with each step she saw the open field full of black flowers. She could never figure out what type of flowers they were they just were there with their black petals glowing softly in the eerie light. She smiled lightly when she entered the field, it's has been a while since she last saw this place. She came upon this place in fear when her life was in peaces when she was alone in pain. Now it is hers this place she called her escape. How odd this place was, where ever she looked there was no one it was desolate the only person there was her. Is it truly her here or another part of her was she really there or was she looking through someone else's eyes. Shaking her head she knelt down next to a flower and stared at its glowing petals. This place calmed her it showed her why things were falling apart, and why she was dieing slowly each day. Placing a finger on one petal she looked up at the sky when she felt a drop land on her shoulder. Looking up she saw red falling at first it was like sand but as it fell closer it turned into sakura petals floating ever lightly down onto her and the surroundings as the petals landed on the ground they splashed like a drop of red rain. Shuddering from the thought that it looked like the sky was poring blood she stood up and began to walk again. As to were she was walking she did not even know. All she knew was that she was here again and it would be a while before she left again.

"you're back again?" A smoky silhouette of Sasuke came out of the shadows towards her.

Staring at him blankly she snorted and went back to looking at the flowers who's glow was beginning to fade. Running one of her fingers along the petal of the nearest flower she smiled as the petal turned to ash and fell the the ground covered with a layer of blood. Watching the blood suck up the ash she stood and looked at Sasuke and waved her hand as if to shoo him away.

"I'm always here Sasuke. This is my mind we are talking about, now as to why your here thats what I wish to know." Sakura stated as she drew her hand along the silhouette's arm causing it to disperse only to reappear. Tilting her head she watched him with dull eyes.

"I'm here because you put me here bitch." Sasuke said icily as Sakura began to turn and walk further into the forest. Turning to look at him on last time she smiled sadly.

"As I did everyone else. You just have to look beyond your own madness." Turning back to the way she was headed she began to walk towards the edge of the forest.

AN:..well how was it?..it will be a Gaara Sakura paring, just wait. comment if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hello there people! Onto the next chapter!

----

Sakura snorted as she passed a sniffling silhouette of herself.

"Why me?"

She stopped and looked back to see the girl standing and clenching her fist.

"Why me? Why did you let them?!" Glaring sakura grabbed the girl's neck and spat in her face.

"Shut the hell up and grow up."

Toughing the girl against a tree she smirked as the girl disappears into a mass of ash.

Tsunade

Tsunade sat at her desk sake bottles spilling their precious insides onto the floor. Splattering onto the files and mission reports littering the floor with the ink slowly blurring the words leaving painful memories on the parchment. Memories of a life gone to soon.

Shinzune walked into the room carrying a blanket while looking at her hokage. Smiling softly she slowly and gently covers Tsunade. Quietly she began to pick up the sake bottles.

"It's time to let him go Tsunade. He's in a better place now." She whispered as she placed a necklace into Tsunade's open hand with a small scrap of paper yellowed around the edges. Turning with the bottles in her arms she looked back once more at her and turned the lights out. Shutting the door softly she nodded to her self and took over for the rest of the day.

In side the room Tsunade stirred lightly and looked down at the necklace. Lightly opening the note she held her breath as she stared at the swirling kanji of naruto.

Ba-chan it's almost time for them to kill me. I told sakura to do what ever it takes to live and bring this back. I can't keep fighting them. I'm going to let them do this. Please keep this with you. So at least it still can be passed on.

_Naruto._

Smiling she held he hand close to her chest and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Tsunade's dream

She ran. Running towards the gates. A while ago a nin ran into her office gasping for air.

He had told her that Sakura was back and that she was carrying something or someone in her arms. Running faster now she thought back at how the Akatsuki had taken Sakura when she was in a coma. Tsunade came to a halt when she saw her. Sakura was trembling holding tightly onto a body in her arms. Scares covered both her and the other body and she only had her binding on her chest letting everyone see her pale scared skin all the way down to her pants. Tsunade gasped as she saw a gruesome sight on Sakura's stomach was the seal. The very same seal that was once holding the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. Reaching out slowly to Sakura Tsunade stopped as she watches Sakura raise her head to look at her with eyes that looked like bloodied emeralds.

"They took me out of my host, and placed me in this woman. Now I have a new cage. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I'm only talking because this woman is broken. She refuses to come out." Said the Kyuubi whose tone made Sakura's voice sound foreign to everyone.

end

Wakening with a start Tsunade looked down at her desk she shook her head before standing up. Slowly she made her way towards the window. As she reached the window seal she looked up to see Sakura sitting on the 4th Hokage's head. Shaking her head she turned and opened a message from Suna.

Tsunade-san

_Suna is in urgent need of med nins. We would be honored if you would spare one of your best. This will also strengthen our bonds and further show our villagers that we are truly allies, and that the past will remain in the past. Let us help our villagers move onwards to a new future._

_Gaara Kazekage_

Smiling Tsunade looked back out the window towards Sakura.

"The best indeed."

She walked out of the forest into an open field leading towards a cave. Smiling softly she walked into the desolate cave.

"Hello Kyuubi."

She said as she walked up to the bars that held the fox back and sat down.

"Girl." Came the venomous reply as a clam racked the bars.

Laughing sinisterly Sakura placed her hand on the claws.

"You can never hurt me. I won't let you Damage me anymore."

She stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"He can't hurt you Sakura-chan."

Smiling placed a hand on the arms only to have them flow through the arms and land on her shoulder. Her smile dropped as she closed her eyes.

"Even here in my mind I can't touch you."

Clenching her fist she glared at the fox.

It's your entire fault."

Cackling Kyuubi looked down at her with his red eyes. Following her every move he growled with pleasure.

"Time to go back to the Living. Time to leave your mind for the day."

Sighing Sakura patted Minato's Head. As she stood up she looked down at the Bustling streets. Turning she slid her mask over her face and headed down to the market.

Walking down the streets she began to look at all the stalls flowing with different fruits all ripe and ready to be eaten. Stopping at a stall the turned and looked at the Black OPS

Who was standing behind her.

"Yes?"

"Tsunade wants you."

Snorting Sakura disappeared in a flurry of ash. Tilting his head the ANBU watched as the ash fell onto a nearby vibrant green apple. He stared as the green of the apple melted slowly into a sickening grey.

Tapping her fingers Tsunade lifted her head and stared at the window.

Soon Sakura's body blocked the view of the setting sun.

Smiling as a red orange glow formed around her student's body.

"Sakura. Suna needs med nins. I'm sending you there to teach the new nins all they'll ever need to know." Tsunade told her as she stood and walked over to Sakura who was sitting half in and half out of the window.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou."

AN: Well there we go chapter number two!! About time no?...it's been a busy first two months of school. But I'll update again soon!


	3. SO SORRY!

Hey guys sorry I lost my next 15 chapters to this story as of right now Sakura's mind is on a minor hiatus. TT sorrryyyy!!

Sabuki's death


End file.
